W
Bio Shotaro Hidari Shotaro Hidari is a self-dubbed "hardboiled detective" who dresses in the style from the 1940s complete with a black fedora. He has a sharp intuition and may even figure out the culprit behind a crime before having Philip confirm his or her identity. Vowing to ensure that no one ever feels sad, Shotaro took on the job as the protege of Futo's private investigator Sokichi Narumi. However, during the Begins Night incident, an investigation into a mysterious organization led to Shotaro meeting Philip, a boy who posses the knowledge of the entire world within his mind. During this incident Shotaro's Boss, Sokichi Narumi is shot, leaving Shotaro to continue in his stead. A year later, refusing to let his mentor's death be in vain, Shotaro works to stop the Dopant crime wave by being the man on the street, contacting his various informants and transforming into Kamen Rider Double by providing his body for the formation. Shotaro takes the role of Kamen Rider Double very seriously and with great pride as the name "Kamen Rider" was given to them by the citizens themselves. As such, he tries to make a good name for Kamen Rider Double. Phillip After being rescued by Shotaro and Sokichi Narumi from the Museum, receiving his new name from the latter, Philip aids Shotaro in order to atone for being used as a puppet by his captors. He investigates Dopant activity through his ability to access the Gaia Library and its Infinite Archive, a metaphysical realm and Akashic records in the form of white room filled with an endless number of books on an endless number of bookshelves. However, due to having no memory of his life before being rescued and the need to keep his location secret from the people Shotaro rescued him from, he usually spends his time in the Detective Agency's secret hangar, reading about common topics that he finds interesting. Sometimes his unintentional focus on a topic will turn into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of ongoing investigations. He fights the Dopants with Shotaro, allowing his counciousness to separate from his body to fight as Kamen Rider Double, providing the Gaia Memories for the right side of Double. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle.) All Forms: *R: Memory Change *L+A: Bicker Finallusion Cyclone Joker: *A: Joker Extreme *← or → + A: Jump Upper *(RG2) ↓ + A: Joker Grenade (as HeatJoker) *(RG1) A (Mid-jump): Jumping Kick *(RG2) A (Mid-jump): Fang Strizer (as FangJoker) Heat Metal: *Cannot jump or dash *A: Metal Branding *← or → + A: Triple Shaft *(RG2) ↓ + A: Metal Whip (as LunaMetal) Luna Trigger: *A: Trigger Full Burst *(RG2) ← or → + A: Trigger Aerobuster (as CycloneTrigger) *A (Mid-jump): Trigger Full Burst Forms CycloneJoker- W's standard combo, with decent speed and great power at close to medium range. HeatMetal-''' Trades mobility for increased defense and greater melee reach. 'LunaTrigger-' Somewhat slow at attacking, but its projectiles' range is unparalleled while retaining CycloneJoker's mobility. '''CycloneJokerXtreme- Used for Finishing Attack only. : CycloneJokerGoldXtreme-''' Used exclusively for W's Double Finish with OOO in Rider Generation 2. Quotes Generation 1 'Stage 1: W vs General Shadow-' '''Before the battle General Shadow: From my fortune-telling, the card I pull is Joker! General Shadow: They say that's your thing, apparently. W (Shoutaro): Of course! The trump card always comes to wherever we are! W (Phillip): The hired officer of Black Satan, General Shadow. W (Phillip): In reality, you are the modified demon of the Delzer Army. W (Phillip): He's quite the ruffian. Shoutaro. W (Phillip): I got it, partner. Well, let's go with the usual thing! W: General Shadow - now, count up your sins! After the battle General Shadow: Of course, you won….This is what was told in the fortune… W (Shoutaro): What are you plotting here? Tell us! General Shadow: Fufufu….This is just a game… General Shadow: You Kamen Rider bastards, and we, the evil organization's… General Shadow: game with your survival at stake!! W (Phillip): A game, huh….It really is interesting, isn't it? Stage 2: W vs the Neo Organism Doras-''' '''Before the battle Doras: I beat you guys up, and I win the game, won't I…… W (Phillip): The Neo Organism Doras. W (Phillip): A life form produced by experiments for genetic engineering. W (Phillip): It sees horrible experiences if it lets its guard down talking like a child. Doras: Judah will kindly make me the strongest. Doras: For that, I'll have to annihilate you all! W (Shoutaro): We don't need to give mercy to a guy that talks of annihilation… W (Shoutaro): Let's go, Phillip! W: Neo Organism! Now, count up your sins! After the battle'Doras: Uuuu…I……lost…? Doras: No, I can still fight! I don't want to go back yet…!! Doras: I'm the ultimate life form!! JUDAH!! W (Shoutaro): Play time is over. Return home quietly. '''Stage 3: W vs Apollo Geist-' '''Before the battle Apollo Geist: I am Apollo Geist. I got tired waiting for you, Rider! Appolo Geist: As the chief of the secret police of G.O.D., Apollo Geist: I will reign judgement upon the lot of you, and obtain the world!! W (Shoutaro): Secret police of G.O.D.? W (Phillip): So you're saying your role in the organization is to reign unjustified judgement. W (Phillip): Terui Ryu doesn't even have that kind of connection. W (Shoutaro): Obtaining the world, as well as Fuuto, is not an exception… W (Shoutaro): Whether you're Terui's comrade or not, W (Shoutaro): I'll never forgive a guy who makes the city cry! W: Apollo Geist! ….Now, count up your sins! After the battle Apollo Geist: This defeat is regrettable, but... Apollo Geist: warriors and fighting and ambitions are just like the lot of you… W (Shoutaro): That Judah guy, what is he? W (Shoutaro): Why do you follow that guy? Apollo Geist: He's merely a scientist… Apollo Geist: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to cross time. Apollo Geist: That's why we follow every one of his rules. W (Phillip): Rules…..? Apollo Geist: We are to come out here and beat every Rider until the last one, and the organization... Apollo Geist: can rule the future world where the Riders have disappeared. Apollo Geist: ...Whoops. I spoke too much, huh. It looks like this is it, apparently. W (Phillip): Where did Judah obtain the magic to cross time? W (Phillip): This really is interesting... Stage 4: W vs Shadow Moon-''' '''Before the battle Shadow Moon: I am the Century King of the Golgom, Shadow Moon! Shadow Moon: I fight for only one reason… Shadow Moon: To settle things with the Black Sun…that is all… W (Phillip): He forms a pair with BLACK as one Century King. W (Phillip): His real identity is the close friend of Minami Koutaro, Akizuki Nobihiko. W (Shoutaro): Close friend!? Are you serious? W (Phillip): Yeah. In that case, what will you do? W (Shoutaro): What I will do, that is… W (Philip): My goodness… you are as half-boiled as usual… W (Philip): Let me tell you now, Minami Koutaro fights on top of knowing everything. W (Shoutaro): After knowing everything… W (Shoutaro): In that case, we shouldn't hesitate. W (Shoutaro): …Let's go, Phillip! W: Shadow Moon - now, count up your sins!! After the battle Shadow Moon: It seems my showdown with the Black Sun will be postponed. Shadow Moon: I'll be waiting in my original time; you tell him that. W (Shoutaro): You don't hesitate when fighting your best friends… W (Phillip): It's no use, Shoutaro. W (Phillip): Akizuki Nobuhiko's time has already been lost. W (Phillip): He is Gorgom's Century King, Shadow Moon. Shadow Moon: Tell the Black Sun not to take Judah's powers lightly. Shadow Moon: He is not just a scientist… W (Shoutaro): You really are…! Shadow Moon: I'm interested in that guy's King Stone….that is all. Stage 5: W vs Judah-''' '''Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Rider. Judah: I am the one who invited you here, Judah. Judah: I am terribly sorry you had to travel all this way, but… Judah: You will all disappear as scheduled. W (Shoutaro): Can you at least tell us the reason for erasing us? Judah: You all are an existence that will become a turning point in history. Judah: If they disappear all at once, I wonder what will happen…!? Judah: I want to know that….I want to know, and it's unbearable! W (Phillip): I see…This certainly a little interesting… W (Shoutaro) Hey, Phillip!? W (Phillip): I'm joking, Shoutaro. W (Phillip): However, you do have one interesting thing. W (Phillip): Where did you obtain the power to change time? Judah: …Once when I was caught up in committing crimes of time, I… Judah: met a man who called himself a "Time Policeman"… Judah: and had gained technology from all across time… Judah: I was able to understand how they worked. At the first glance of that technology! Judah: Do you understand what this means? Judah: I met with those guys, and obtained it!! Judah: From now on, I will torment the Riders with the powers of the evil organization!! W (Phillip): Time Police…interesting, and thrilling, isn't it. W (Shoutaro): Hey, do the lookup later. W (Shoutaro): Sorry but, we don't feel like getting erased by you! W (Shoutaro): Let's go, Phillip! W (Phillip): Yeah, Shoutaro. W: Time Criminal Judah - now, count up your sins! Generation 2 World 1: W vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! W (Phillip): His name is Kamen Rider Ouja… W (Phillip): He's the same type of Kamen Rider as Ryuki. W (Shoutaro): So why is he challenging the other Riders to fight? W (Phillip): He and the others have thrown themselves into the fight called Rider Battle. W (Phillip): Their meaning of Kamen Rider is a little different from ours. Ouja: What the hell kind of person talks in jumbled voices? W (Phillip): Inside he's Takeshi Asakura, a violent criminal. W (Shoutaro): Then there's no point in holding back his beat down any longer. W (Shoutaro): ….Let's go, Phillip! W: Kamen Rider Ouja, now, count up your sins!! Ouja: Huh? I remember all of mine. After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. W (Shoutaro): Hey…..what did you say just now? W (Shoutaro): You said someone revived you, right!? Ouja: Kukuku….who'd answer to YOU!? Ouja: If ya want me to tell ya, I'll have fun waiting in….the under….world…. W (Phillip): Whoever revived him must be the same one who gathered us. W (Phillip): What is that person's identity? How very interesting…. World 2: W vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the radiant sun. PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! W (Phillip): KickHopper and PunchHopper. W (Phillip): They use the same Masked Rider System as Kabuto and Gattack. W (Phillip): However, their system is different in a lot of ways. W (Phillip): This really is interesting…! W (Shoutaro): No, more importantly, why are these guys so dark? W (Shoutaro): I can't help but be bothered by these guys…. W (Phillip): They're elites in the organization called ZECT. W (Phillip): It seems they became this way from the frustrating things they've experienced. W (Shoutaro): Then I guess we have to fix up their twisted spirits. W (Shoutaro): ….Let's go, Phillip! W: KickHopper, PunchHopper! Count up your sins!! KickHopper: Just being born is our sin…!! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and you would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. W (Shoutaro): You wanted to give a new body to your partner, huh…. W (Shoutaro): If those are your feelings, then I know them to the point it hurts… W (Phillip): Shoutaro… KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: W vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! W (Shoutaro): Why do we have to keep fighting!? W (Shoutaro): Do you have any reason why we need to follow those words? W (Phillip): It's pointless to say that to him, Shoutaro. W (Phillip): He is Kamen Rider Odin. W (Phillip): He was placed in the Rider Battle with Ryuki and the others…. W (Phillip): and exists as Shiro Kanzaki's so-called "puppet"…. W (Shoutaro): The "puppet" certainly looks like one… W (Phillip): Letting others fight in order to have their wishes fulfilled; W (Phillip): that is what the Rider Battle is supposed to be. W (Phillip): But, he's trying to fight without hearing of wishes. W (Phillip): That's because he doesn't have Shiro Kanzaki's wish. W (Shoutaro): A puppet without the hand to control it…. W (Shoutaro): Then there's no use talking about it anymore. Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! W: Kamen Rider Odin! Count up your sins! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! W (Shoutaro): Why was this puppet resurrected? W (Shoutaro): I just don't get it…. W (Phillip): Maybe there isn't a meaning to it… W (Phillip): just for the enjoyment of this battle…. W (Shoutaro): It's just that damn bastard. W (Shoutaro): We have to stop him fast, Phillip…! W (Phillip): Yeah, that's right. Shoutaro….! World 4: W vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: I have been resurrected again...! Eternal: ...Because there's still something I must do! Eternal: This time, Fuuto... No, all humans... Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! W (Phillip): You...! Do you understand yet?! W (Phillip): You knew Maria-san's feeling when she risk her life to stop you! W (Shoutaro): Miina said this before... W (Shoutaro): You were their hero... You were a "Kamen Rider". Eternal: ... W (Phillip): I made a promise to Maria-san! That I will stop you, no matter what! W (Shoutaro): You mean "we will stop you", right partner? W: Now, Daido Katsumi! Count up your sins! Eternal: You're being annoying with you catchphrase! Like I have to count something!! After the batlle Eternal: To think that you guys stopped me again... Eternal: Before I disappear, I will tell you one thing. Eternal: The man who resurrected us is called Goura. Eternal: Don't forget it!! W (Shoutaro): This guy...! W (Phillip): He was truly a "Kamen Rider", don't you think, Shoutaro? W (Shoutaro): Goura...! We'll stop him by our hands, Phillip! W (Phillip): Yes. Let's go, Shoutaro! World 5: W vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! W (Shoutaro): He just had to resurrect this troublesome guy! W (Shoutaro): Do we have to look for his power source again? W (Phillip): No, he doesn't seem to be withdrawing too much power from this world. W (Phillip): We need to beat him the way he is now somehow, Shoutaro. W (Shoutaro): All right then, let's do it the way WE are now, Phillip. W: Now, count up your sins! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! W (Shoutaro): It's like I said before. W (Shoutaro): You don't know anything about being a real Kamen Rider. W (Phillip): They abandon their own happiness to fight for the sake of others. W (Phillip): That is a Kamen Rider's true strength. W (Shoutaro): You can't win with just the power of hatred. W (Shoutaro): Now we gotta look for that Goura guy! World 6: W vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. W (Shoutaro): Stop it. That guy is messing with you. W (Shoutaro): There's no point in fighting anymore. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. W (Phillip): Shoutaro…there's no point in talking about it anymore. W (Phillip): Nothing we say will convince him. W (Shoutaro): Tch…oh well. Let's go, Phillip…!! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. W (Shoutaro): That bastard Goura! I'm so pissed off…. W (Phillip): I don't think it's someone else's problem either….. W (Phillip): Since my body has been destroyed once. W (Shoutaro): Phillip… World 6: W vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? W (Phillip): If they were truly the strongest, they wouldn't have lost to us. W (Phillip): The reason is simple. You simply miscalculated. W (Shoutaro): Basically, the others' gathered powers is what's the strongest. W (Shoutaro): So, your opinion of us is WAY too low! W (Shoutaro): Plus, you're going to conquer the world using our powers? W (Shoutaro): The Kamen Rider's power…..is the power to protect everyone. W (Shoutaro): You don't use it to make someone cry! W (Phillip): Any more and you'll offend him. W (Phillip): Why don't you just quietly accept defeat? Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! W (Shoutaro): Well, looks like we gotta put an end to this…! W (Shoutaro): Let's go, Phillip!! W (Phillip): Yeah, Shoutaro. W: Goura! Now, count up your sins!! Trivia *Philip was named by Sokichi Narumi after the fictional detective Philip Marlowe. Marlowe is from a series of Detective novels written by Raymond Chandler. *Double is the first, and so far only, Kamen Rider that requies two people for the transformation. *W and OOO's Double Finish in Rider Generation 2 homages their combined final attacks in Movie War Core. This combo and Fourze and Meteor's Double Finish join Rider-1 and Rider-2's Double Rider Kick as the only combo finishers in RG2 with unique animations. Gallery lt.png|LunaTrigger maximum drive.png|Maximum Drive! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders